Bobo
=Über Bobo= Bobo ist bekannt als Miyavi's Schlagzeuger, welcher seit 2010 mit Miyavi immer wieder zusammenarbeitet. Großteils war er seitdem der regelmäßige Schlagzeuger sowohl für Aufnahmen, als auch für Touren und Videodrehs (z.B. eine der wenigen Ausnahmen: Bobo spielte das Schlagzeug für Miyavis Lied "The Others", im PV ist jedoch ein andrer Schlagzeuger zu sehen). Miyavi ließ ihn sogar für ein kleines Konzert, dass er für die Filmcrew von "UNBROKEN" gab, an dessen Dreh er beteiligt war, nach LA einfliegen. Bobo ist vor allem bekannt dafür, dass er ohne Hose, nur in Shorts, an seinem Schlagzeug sitzt, auch live. Über Bobos Person ist wenig bekannt. Sein realer Name soll Hiroyuki Horikawa sein, zumindest ist dies der Name, mit dem er in seiner Band auftrat. Bobo redet nicht unbedingt viel. 2014 bekam er jedoch zur "Slap The World Tour" jedoch ein eigenes Mikro, um 'hochexklusiv' ein Wort in der Landessprache des Landes, in dem sie waren, zu sagen; als kleine Einlage für die Fans. =Bobo's musikalischer Werdegang= Bobos musikalischer Werdegang ist ebenso geheimnissvoll wie er selbst. Dennoch gibt es einiges darüber zu erfahren. 54-71 Bobo ist Schlagzeuger der Band 54-74. Diese ist/war seit 1997 aktiv aktiv oder nicht ist unbekannt. Sie tourten innerhalb und außerhalb Japans, auch in den US, überraschten sie immer wieder ihr Publikum indem sie mit unverwechselbar stoischen, saftige Beats mit Einflüssen von Hip-Hop über Soul, bis Funk und Rock spielten. Die Stärke ihrer Live Auftritte sei bemerkenswert; sie teilten bereits auch die Bühne mit Musikern wie The Roots, Why?, Joanna Newsom, Hella, Gang Gang Dance, No Age, Enon and Unsane.Thank You. And You?" Bandmitglieder: ''' Kentaro Kawaguchi, Shingo Sato, Takuya Takada, Hiroyuki Horikawa (Bobo), Noriaki Takada. '''Discographie * 54-71 (1997, Unchain) * Unchained Compilation (split EP w/Oxbow, Deerhoof, 1998, Unchain) * 54-71 (2000, Lee V Cleef) * Untitled (2000, Lastrum) * Reprise (2001, Lastrum) * Enclorox (2002, BMG Japan) * True Men of Non-Doing (2003, BMG Japan) * All Songs Composed & Performed by 54-71 (2004, Some of Us) * We Don’t America (2005, split EP w/9dw, Catune) * 54-71 (EP, 2006, Some of Us) * I’m Not Fine, Thank You. And You? (2008, Contrarede - Japan, Transduction- EU) weiteres musikalisches Wirken Bobo unterstützte u.a. folgende Gruppen Live und bei Aufnahmen: * くるり (Quruli) ; Live Support & Unterstützung bei Aufnahmen seit 2007/2008 * フジファブリッ * TK from 凛として時雨のサポー =Bobo und Miyavi= Kennenlernen mit Miyavi Miyavi und Bobo lernten sich im Frühjahr 2010 eher zufällig kennen. Der Co-Produzent Toshikazu Yoshioka (früherer Ingenieur von Strokes/Fat Joe) stellte Bobo Miyavi für die Aufnahmen von "SURVIVE" vor, was ab da zu einer längeren Zusammenarbeit führte (Quelle). Von da an war Bobo für das Schlagzeug in den folgenden Liedern und Alben zuständig, in den PVs war er zu sehen und auch auf Tour ging er mit Miyavi. 2010 auf der "WHAT'S MY NAME? WORLD TOUR" trat Miyavi schließlich das erste Mal ohne Supportband auf der Bühne auf- nur er, seine Gitarre- und Bobo am Schlagzeug. Die beiden Musiker allein auf der Bühne ist etwas, was nicht nur die Fans, sondern auch u.a. viele Zeitschriften beeindruckte, welche anschließend immer wieder Fragen dazu stellten, wie er auf die Idee kam und wie es sich anfühle, allein, nur mit Schlagzeuger auf der Bühne. Miyavi über Bobo Eine kleine Sammlung an Zitaten von Miyavi, aus Interviews. * 2011 antwortet Miyavi im MTV IGGY Interview auf die Frage, wie er Bobo anderen Leuten beschreiben würde: "Er ist ein japanischer Schlagzeuger aus Brasilien der aussieht wie ein Mexikaner. Er spielt sehr leidenschaftlich und kraftvoll, sehr einzigartig. Nicht wie ein üblicher Snaresound. Es ist wirklich hoch. Ich habe nur eine Gitarre und Schlagzeug. Das ist alles was wir brauchen, um die Welt zu erobern." * Im gleichen Interview, nach der Erwähnung, dass er mit Bobo scheinbar das perfekte Medium zwischen, bluesigen, harten und melodischen Sound gefunden habe: "Es hat Klick gemacht während Jamsessions. Es ist wie ein Kampf eines Samurais mit seinen Schwertern. Es ist emotional und historisch, ähnlich dem was wir auf der Bühne tun- zwei Leute die auf der Bühne mit der Musik kämpfen und die Leute damit umhauen. Nachdem du mit jemandem gekämpft hast, kommst du wieder zusammen und kommst dir näher. * Auf die Frage, was er und Bobo für eine Art Beziehung zueinander hätten, antwortet Miyavi 2014 im Interview mit dem MTV 81 mit einem Lächeln: "Er ist der beste Partner. Und nicht nur als Musiker. Er fühlt, was ich fühle. Selbst heute, zu meinem Fuji Rock Debüt das Fuji Rock Festival in Japan ist gemeint, war er viel nervöser als ich, obwohl er selbst auf dem Fuji Rock schon mehrere Male zuvor gespielt hat! Weil er sich für mich verantwortlich fühlt. Er tweetet Bilder von unseren Konzerten sogar schneller als ich- oder meines Managers für mich!" Bobos Beteiligung an Miyavis Werken * Ab der Single Survive & dem Album WHAT'S MY NAME? unterstützte Bobo Miyavi bei Aufnahmen zu allen Liedern, die eine Schlagzeugspur besitzen (also: Lieder der Alben WHAT'S MY NAME?; Samurai Sessions vol. 1 ; MIYAVI ; The Others ) Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Bands